


Eternity

by Bazylia_de_Grean



Category: Pillars of Eternity
Genre: Gen, PoE Inktober
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-19 23:47:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16544660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bazylia_de_Grean/pseuds/Bazylia_de_Grean
Summary: The years since she returned to Thaos’ side have passed so quickly that it would seem logical to expect the years of waiting to move by just as fast. Now Ianthina discovers that the reality is very different.





	Eternity

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rannadylin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rannadylin/gifts).



> (Ranna let me borrow her Inquisitor, Ianthe, for a few ficlets :D  
> PoE Inktober, prompt 31: Eternity)

The years since she returned to Thaos’ side have passed so quickly that it would seem logical to expect the years of waiting to move by just as fast. Now Ianthina discovers that the reality is very different.

Making important decisions is difficult. She is fairly confident in her intellect, reasoning and abilities, and Thaos did leave everything well-prepared for his absence, but still she feels the weight of the responsibility. There are surprisingly many sleepless nights, when she wonders what her mentor would have done.

When she imagines talking to him, pictures his face and crooked smile in her mind, recalls the fond irony of his comments which he would not have wasted on anyone he had not considered worthy. She thinks what he would have done and talks to herself, battling her own arguments as he would have, to make her see a problem from another perspective. It helps her reach a conclusion and be sure of her choices.

But afterwards, she lies awake, counting months and years, surprised how _slowly_ they progress. There is an empty space in the order and in her soul, and though she is trying her best, performing his duties cannot fill either.

Sometimes, she wonders if that is how it feels for other, shorter-lived races – if a month seems so long, if a year stretches into an eternity. She thinks of Glynis, guessing where and in whose body her friend’s soul might be now, telling herself how foolish it is, and yet imagining foreign lands that soul might be walking. Or maybe familiar places, somewhere close. But that, she would never know, so those are nothing but idle thoughts, prompted by longing.

Maybe Thaos is close, too. Ianthina catches herself looking for dark-haired human boys in the crowd at the temple or at the market. Maybe a child in a family of devoted Woedicans. She would not recognize him yet, but in a few years – months… Soon, she will. Soon.

It brings little comfort, when she has been telling herself that for years already.


End file.
